legofandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Octan
Octan é uma marca fictícia de estação de gás que freqüentemente aparece em sets LEGO. Foi introduzido em 1992, primeiro em seu próprio tema. Antes deste tempo, a Shell era a marca da gasolina comum nos sets LEGO. Octan também aparece em sets DUPLO, 4 Juniors, Model Team e TECHNIC.thumb História Octan apareceu pela primeira vez em dois sets System LEGO de 1992, um posto de gasolina (6397 Gas N 'Lave Express) e um caminhão-tanque (6594 Gas Transit). No ano seguinte, o logotipo da Octan apareceu também nos sets temáticos de corridas e em uma cisterna. 1994 trouxe as primeiras aparições de Octan fora de System em um set DUPLO, 2621 Motocross Racer, e um modelo alternativo do set TECHNIC 8880 Super Car. Ambos eram veículos de corrida patrocinada pela Octan. Desde de a introdução, Octan regularmente reapareceu como a única marca da gasolina vista em lançamentos LEGO, com exceção de alguns sets promocionais Shell de 1999. Em 2009, o nome Octan Energy (Energia Octan) apareceu na turbina eólica encontrada em 7747 Wind Turbine Transport que revela que a empresa tem se expandido a partir de combustíveis petroquímicos em energia renovável. Aparições Posto de gasolina * 6397 Gas N' Wash Express (1992) * 6562 Gas Stop Shop (1995) * 6548 Octan Gas Station (1997) * 6472 Gas N' Wash Express (2001) * 4655 Quick Fix Station (2003) * 7993 Service Station (2007) Veículos de transporte * 6594 Gas Transit (1992) * 4537 Twin Tank Transport (1993) * 3091 Big Gas Truck (2001) * 10016 Tanker (2001) * 4616 Rapid Response Tanker (2002) * 4654 Tanker Truck (2003) * 5605 Tanker Truck (2008) * 3180 Octan Tanker (2010) Corridas patrocinadas * 6551 Chequered Flag 500 (1992) * 6539 Victory Cup Racers (1993) * 6335 Indy Transport (1996) * 6337 Fast Track Finish (1996) * 6467 Power Pitstop (1999) * 6602 Scorpion Buggy (2000) * 6616 Rocket Dragster (2000) * 6617 Tough Truck Rally (2000) * 3085 Racing Action (2001) * 4176 The Race of the Year (2001) * 3614 Racing (2002) * 8803 Minifigures Series 3 (2011) Veículos patrocinados * 1890 Octan Racer (1992) * 6648 Mag Racer (1992) * 1990 Octan F1 Race Car (1993) * 6663 Wave Rebel (1993) * 2621 Motocross Racer (1994) * 6515 Stunt Copter (1994) * 8880 Super Car (1994) * 8440 Formula Flash / Formula Indy Racer (1995) * 6546 Slick Racer (1996) * 2129 Blast-Off Dragster (1997) * 8205 Bungee Blaster (1997) * 8216 Turbo 1 (1997) * 6424 Rig Racers (1998) * 5533 Red Fury (1999) * 5563 Racing Truck (1999) * 7244 Speed Boat (2005) * 7641 City Corner (2009) Outros esportes patrocinados *8804 Minifigures Series 4 (2011), O jogador de futebol tem o logo da Octan no seu uniforme. Outras aparições * 4549 Container Double Stack (1993) * 6341 Gas N' Go Flyer (1994) * 6543 Sail N' Fly Marina (1994) * 6597 Century Skyway (1994) * 6338 Hurricane Harbor (1995) * 1808 Light Aircraft and Ground Support (1996) * 4559 Cargo Railway (1996) * 6330 Cargo Center (1998) * 2532 Aircraft and Ground Crew (1998) * 6426 Super Cycle Center (1998) * 6582 Daredevil Flight Squad (1998) * 4560 Railway Express (1999) * 6423 Mini Tow Truck (2000) * 2718 Aircraft and Ground Crew (2001) * 4609 Fire Attack Team (2001) * 3325 Intelli-Train Gift Set (2002) * 3619 Traffic City (2002) * 10159 City Airport (2004) * 3771 Train Starter Set (2005) * 3772 Deluxe Train Set (2005) * 4964 Highway Help (2006) * 5608 Train Starter Set (2008) * 5609 Deluxe Train Set (2008) * 7641 City Corner (2009) * 7747 Wind Turbine Transport (2009) en: de: nl: fi: es: ja: fr: Categoria:LEGO